Lula, the Phineas Loving Cousin!
by BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel
Summary: Isabella is super excited about her cousin Lula visiting from Mexico, but soon regrets it when she starts crushing on Phineas. PHINEAS AND ISABELLA


"La la la la la la!" said Isabella as she daydreamed about Phineas… AGAIN! She was waiting at the airport for her cousin, Lula.

"Hey Izzy!" Said Lula.

"Hi Lula! How was the flight?" Isabella looked at the mexican girl with the long wavy black hair, a perfect tan, and two beautiful big brown eyes running towards her

"Fine, thanks!" Then she noticed a picture hanging from Isabella's jacket, "Hey, whats that," she said, grabbing the picture.

"Oh, thats my friend Phineas"

"Wow! He's super cute!" Lula said with loving eyes.

"Um, excuse me?" Said Isabella, annoyed.

"What?"

Isabella was gonna tell her that she was the only one who could call Phineas cute, but stopped herself. "Oh, I was just wondering if we could do something instead of looking for boys…"

"Oh, sure Izzy!" Lula said with a smile.

"Great! C'mon! We'll invite Phin… I mean Ferb!"

"Who?" asked a puzzled Lula?

"Oh, Ferb is another friend of mine," Isabella said as she took another picture out of her pocket, this one of Ferb.

"Oh, ok!"

"Hey Ferb!" Isabella said while looking around to see if Phineas was around. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Well Phin-" He started before getting interrupted by Isabella.

"Shh! My cousin is here and I she likes Phineas!" She said signaling over to Lula.

Baljeet then walked in the backyard to be greeted by none other than Luna. And as we know, Baljeet is NOT good with girls! So, as usual, he panicked.

"Oh, I did not know we were having visitors, well I only came here to ask Phin-" again getting cut of by Isabella.

Phineas then walks in, bringing, for once, an frown to Isabella's face, but a smile to Lula's!

"Oh, hello," Phineas greeted the odd, smiling girl.

"Well, hello!" Lula said in a flirty tone.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Lula, Izzy's cousin," She replied.

"Who?" Did she just use the nickname he had made for Isabella (the one he had NOT told her about)?

"Me, Phineas," Isabella answered, "thats what she calls me."

"Oh, ok." Phineas said (strange she uses the SAME nickname he had made up for her).

"So guys, me and Lula were gonna go to lunch, would you-" Isabella started to say before she was interrupted by Lula.

"Yes yes! Do join us!" Lula as she inched towards Phineas, much to the dismay of Isabella.

"Sorry, I can't, but maybe Ferb and Baljeet can." Phineas answered, as he spoke, Lula's smile faded, and Isabella's appeared.

"Well, its quite alright Phineas, you can repay Lula and me later! C'mon boys!" Isabella said as she grabbed Ferb and Baljeet by their wrist.

"I'll be right there Izzy, gotta grab my jacket," Lula said as Isabella dragged the boys out the door.

"Um, OK?" Isabella responded.

Once Isabella and the boys had gone, Lula tried to flirt with Phineas, who didn't notice (much)…

"So, how long have you and Izzy been friends?" Lula asked.

"Oh, I don't know, bout 6 years," Phineas answered.

"You know, I'm surprised she doesn't have a crush on you," Lula said, as she looked for her "jacket".

"She… what?" Phineas said, looking a little… sad?

"Well, she tells me everything, and has NEVER even mentioned you." She said, she has now stopped looking for her "jacket". "Why? Does it bother you that she doesn't like like you?"

"What, no, yes, maybe, I don't know!" Phineas said looking down. "I've always admired her for some reason, but if she doesn't like me like that back, why even bother."

Lula now felt like Isabella had not been telling her everything after all…

"Did you find your jacket?" Isabella asked as Lula walked out of the house.

"No, I remembered I didn't even bring a jacket, at least I tell you secrets Isabella!" Lula replied bitterly.

_Huh? She didn't even use my nickname, wonder what happened in there. _thought Isabella.

At lunch, Lula didn't even look at Isabella, instead talked to Ferb and Baljeet.

"So, how was lunch?" Isabella asked as they walked back to Isabella's house.

"I know ALL about you and Phineas!" Lula said, saying it out a little loader than she meant it.

_Hm… she knows that I like Phineas and he hardly ever returns my affections? _thought Isabella.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean Lula?" Asked Isabella.

"I can TOTALLY tell you have a crush on him, and he's totally oblivious to your hints," Lula said with an eye roll, "and the way you say "whatcha doin" gets him every time, he just doesn't know it yet…" she said using a face that copied Isabella's "whatcha doin' face.

"Oh, that! He he he!" Isabella giggled.

"Its cool Izzy, but i wish you would have told me about it." Lula said a little disappointed.

"I know, I would've, but i was scared since you kinda liked him…" Isabella said slowly.

"I only said he was cute-"

"Super cute," corrected Isabella.

"Right, "super cute", but anyway i didn't even know him! If you would of told me, I would have backed off!" Lula said.

"Wait, you think he likes me back?" Isabella said with wide eyes.

"Like, DUH!" Lula said with a look on her face that said it all. "The only problem is…"

"Problem, what problem? WHATS THE PROBLEM?" Isabella practically screamed.

"Well, I don't think he know he likes you let…" Lula trailed off after that lest word.

Isabella regained her cute, happy face, "Oh, I know he will like me someday!"

"Great, cos lotsa girls are gonna want him, like one day, lotsa boys are gonna want us," she paused and looked at the camera and made a cute face, "I mean, we ARE adorable!"

"Yes, yes we are." Isabella said using the phrase Phineas uses when people ask him if he's too young for something.

"Hey Izz- I mean Isabella, come here!" a voice called out.

"Isabella looked up and saw Phineas on a HUGE airplane, a real one, not made of paper and glue, "Phineas, what are you doing up there? You could hurt yourself! Get down here right now young m-man!" Isabella struggled with that last word.

"I'm fine. Just come-" He was interrupted by Isabella standing right next to him?

"I'm here, can we get down, I'm scared of heights!" truth was, she was scared of Phineas getting hurt.

"Don't worry, you safe," Phineas then started singing the "I can show you the world" from Aladin.

"Why are you doing that?" Isabella asked, a little creeped out.

"Funny, worked on Jasmine… Isabella, I'm just trying to get you to go on a date with me." he said slowly.

"Oh, Phineas of course!" Isabella said hugging him.

"Great!"

And they all lived happily ever after, even Lula, who did not get Phineas, but she did find Irving "yummy".

THE END


End file.
